Love me like you do
by sgrcaca
Summary: perjalanan jennie dan namjoon dalam satu hari / namjen


Mnet Music Award, siapa yang tidak tahu sih ajang penghargaan yang paling bergengsi di kalangan belantika musik korea.

Acara yang rutin di gelar tiap tahunnya di beberapa negara itu, yang biasanya di gelar setiap akhir tahun. Tahun ini di gelar kembali di negara Jepang dan hongkong. Berhubung di Jepang sudah di selengarakan dua hari yang lalu kini giliran hongkong yang akan diguncang oleh acara penghargaan tersebut.

Jika ada acara musik, pasti akan ada artis dan idol yang mengisi acara tersebut bukan, dimulai dari artis yang senior, artis yang sedang naik daun dan juga artis pendatang baru.

Salah satunya adalah girlgrup yang berada di naungan salah satu agensi besar korea yaitu blackpink. Grup yang memulai debutnya di tahun 2016 ini merupakan pertama kalinya tampil di acara penghargaan tersebut. Ya walaupun ditahun debutnya grup ini mendapat penghargaan dalam kategori music video favorite namun mereka tidak bisa menghadirinya karena sibuk dengan jadwal yang lain.

Sebenarnya acara tersebut akan di mulai dua hari lagi. Namun karena mereka ingin liburan, jisoo salah satu member blackpink membujuk ceo nya agar mereka diijinkan berangkat sehari sebelum acara tersebut di mulai. Dan untungnya mereka di ijinkan.

Dan disini lah mereka, tepatnya di hotel tempat mereka menginap, dengan ketiga member yang sedang bersiap untuk acara berjalan-jalan mereka.

"Yakk jendeukiie !! Apa tempat tidur lebih menarik daripada berjalan-jalan bersama kami? " kata lisa sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Jennie.

"Sialan kau lisa.. Sudah Ku bilang kan aku tidur larut jadi aku malas.. Kalian saja pergi!! " usir Jennie pada lisa dengan mendorong badan lisa untuk segera pergi keluar kamar mereka.

Tidak ambil pusing lisa segera melesat ke kamar jisoo dan rose mengajak kedua member tersebut untuk segera pergi berjalan-jalan.

Namun, belum juga lima menit jisoo, lisa dan rose meninggalkan hotel, Jennie yang tadi katanya akan beristirahat segera melesat ke kopernya mencari tas makeupnya lalu merias wajahnya , dirasa sudah pas Jennie kembali mencari pakaian dan sepatu yang tentu saja bermerk channel, kalian tahu kan Jennie si wanita barang-barang channel.

Rambut rapi, wajah cantik, baju dan sepatu juga cocok, oke Jennie segera menyambar tasnya lalu keluar kamar hotelnya. Dengan sedikit mengendap-ngendap karena takut ketahuan oleh para bodyguard dari YG entertaiment, akhirnya Jennie bisa juga keluar dari hotel tanpa ada adegan kejar-kejaran seperti dalam drama-drama.

Sebenarnya Jennie bukan tidak mau pergi dengan para membernya tapi Jennie sudah tahu para member pasti akan berbelanja pakaian dan sepatu atau pernak-pernik lainnya, membosankan pikir gadis cantik itu. Ya karena yang Jennie ingin ia ingin pergi ke toko buku lalu ke toko musik atau perlu bioskop gitu ia ingin sekali seperti itu. Dan jika ia pergi dengan para member pasti bodyguard itu mengikutinya ah Jennie malas sekali jika seperti itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja.

Dilain tempat, satu boygrup yang saat ini kepopulerannya mencapai kancah musik amerika juga datang lebih awal ke hongkong juga. Boygrup tersebut adalah BTS. Boygrup yang sudah dua tahun memenangkan daseang ini, sedang menggelar konser world tour mereka, mengingat banyak negara yang akan di kunjungi mungkin akan terlambat datang ke acara tersebut. Namun di luar dugaan sang ceo memberikan hadiah untuk mereka bersantai sebelum acara tersebut dimulai.

"Hyung kau yakin tidak akan berangkat bareng kita ?" tanya jimin kepada sang leader namjoon sambil membenarkan hoodienya.

"Hmm.. Duluan saja, aku belum selesai.. Nanti aku menysul.. Disney land kan? "

"Mantap!! Okeee kita pergi!!! "

"Yaaa hati-hati.. Eh jim"

"Ya ?"

"Bilang ke jungkook , jika akan menjemput yeri, bawa mobilnya hati-hati"

"Iya iya ayah "

"Sialan.. Sana kau!! "

Namjoon saat ini sedang ada di toko musik terlengkap di hongkong, akhirnya ia menemukan juga toko ini, pertama kali ia ke hongkong ia selalu gagal mencari toko ini, entah namjoon yang buta arah atau saat itu ia sedang terburu-buru jadi toko yang biasa ia dan para member lewati saat jalan-jalan saja tidak terlihat.

Ia berjalan ke rak cd lagu-lagu rock tahun 80an, namjoon takjub cd jaman dulu ternyata masih ada, tidak salah ia memutuskan pergi ke toko ini.

"Permisi" namjoon berbalik suara siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ahh ternyata benar.. Selamat siang RM sunbenim" sapa orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Selamat siang.. Kauuu? Jennie blackpink? " kata namjoon dengan balik bertanya jika ia tidak salah mengenal orang yang menyapanya. Dan orang itu mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Kau suka lagu-lagu lama juga ya?" tanya Jennie antusias "aku punya beberapa koleksi di rumah.. Tapi itu di rumah di amerika bukan di dormku, jadi kangen aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu" cerocos Jennie, sebaliknya namjoon yang mendengar ocehan Jennie hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ehh maaf sunbae, aku ko jadi antusias seperti ini ya hehe"

"Ah tidak apa, aku hanya kaget ada juga yang menyukai musik ini"

"Hehe ya sudah sunbae lanjut saja aku akan ke sana" pamit Jennie.

Belum juga Jennie pergi dari tempat itu namjoon segera menarik tangan Jennie untuk mendekat padanya.

"Awas!! "

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aisshh kenapa ditempat seperti ini ada yang berlari-lari ck" ya tadi Jennie hampir ditabrak oleh orang yang sedang berlari-lari di toko itu.

"Ya tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin dia sedang Buru-buru"

"Semuanya 5 dollar"

Jennie membuka tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya, namun nihil dompetnya tidak ada di dalamnya. Ah Jennie ingat ia tadi sempat membeli minum dan menyimpannya di saku belakang celananya, saat memegang sakunya ada yang aneh ia tidak merasakan keberadaan dompetnya 'ya tuhan' Jennie mulai panik kemana dompetnya.

"Mba lama sekali sih.. "

"Cepatlah"

"Duh aku sedang buru-buru lama sekali"

Ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari beberapa pengunjung yang sedang mengantri di belakang Jennie terdengar, karena tidak enak Jennie meminta pada sang kasir untuk memberinya izin untuk mencari dompetnya terlebih dahulu.

Jennie segera saja mengeluarkan isi tasnya, parfum, lipstik, bedak, dan tisu tidak ada sama sekali dompetnya disana. Jennie mengigit kukunya mengingat-ingat dimana ia simpan dompetnya.

"Sedang apa? "

Jennie mendongkak melihat orang yang sedang bertanya padanya "namjoon!!" seru jennie, entah jennie terlalu panik atau ia lupa memanggil namjoon tidak memakai embel-embel sunbae.

"Begini aku kehilangan dompetku.. Yang aku ingat aku simpan di tas dan tadi aku haus dan membeli minuman lalu aku simpan di saku belakang celanaku dan sekarang sudah tidak ada" jelas jennie dengan suara terengah-engah

"Mungkin terjatuh.. Kau sempat ke toilet? Mungkin di sana"

"Ah ngga tadi a-" jennie menghentikan ucapannya "hey kau tadi ingat saat ada orang yang berlarian itu.. Arrgghh sial aku kecopetan hiks" jennie langsung terjongkok lemas mengetahui kemungkinan dompetnya diambil orang.

Namjoon yang melihat penderitaan jennie memutar matanya lalu menghela nafas "kau membeli apa? Biar aku yang bayar"

Mendengar kata-kata namjoon jennie kembali berdiri semangat "benarkah? " namjoon memgangguk "tapi aku tidak enak masa barang-barangku kau yang bayar"

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku membelikan secara cuma-cuma? Kau harus menggantinya nanti"

"Ishh dasar.. Iya aku akan menelpon temanku sekarang" jennie memuka tasnya untuk mengambil beda tipis persegi panjang itu, namun sama benda tersebut tidak ada. Kali ininia yakin handphonenya tertinggal di hotel. 'Bodohnya kau kim jennie'

"Ada apa lagi? " tanya namjoon pada jennie. Namjoon Sedikit risi karena dari tadi jennie mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hmm.. Handphoneku tertinggal di hotel.. Bisakah aku meminjam handphonemu? Plisss!! Kan aku akan membayar hutangku nanti" dengan memasang puppy eyes.

Lalu namjoon mengeluarkan benda pintar itu dan menyerahkannya pada jennie.

"Kau tidak memakai password kan? "

"Tidak.. Untuk apa? "

"Ya kali saja" lalu Jennie mengusap layarnya lalu menekan ikon call dan mengerikan beberapa nomer. Namun belum Juga selesai handphone tersebut mati. "Yah yah yah.. Ko mati.. Lah Jangan mati"

"Kenapa? Oh lowbat.. Mungkin aku lupa mengisi baterainya" dengan santai namjoon mengambil kembali handphone miliknya.

"Yasudah nanti saja kau menggantinya, aku duluan ya " pamit namjoon pada jennie.

Namun jennie tetap saja mengikuti namjoon. Namjoon menghentikam langkahnya dan berbalik pada jennie "kenapa kau mengikuti? "

"Aku tidak tahu mau kemana, uang aku tidak ada handphone tidak ada dan tidak ada yang mengenaliku selain kau disini"

"Lalu? "

"Aku ikut denganmu, jangan menolakku.. Salahmu sendiri handphone tidak dicharge"

"Hey nona kenapa kau menyalahkan handphoneku? Kau sendiri tidak membawa handphone kenapa?"

"Ya ya aku lupa.. Sudah lah ku mohon aku ikut ya " mohon jennie kembali.

"Ya sudah.. Tapi aku tidak langsung ke hotel aku akan menyusul anggota ku ke disneyland"

"Ya tak apa"

Ditengah perjalanan menuju haltebus namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jen apa kau tahu memakai bus mana kita jika akan ke disney land? "

Jennie dengan polosnya menggelengkan kepala. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu namjoon menepuk jidatnya 'ya tuhan aku tersesat'

By. Sgrcaca_


End file.
